1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic devices and particularly to a device for aiding a physician in the reduction of a dislocated shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anterior dislocations of the shoulder are the most common dislocations of a major joint. Many different techniques have been described to attain reduction. Among those known are the Hippocratic, simple traction, traction counteraction, traction with lateral traction, Stimson technique, Milch technique, the Kocher maneuver or modification thereof.
An external rotation method has been reported and evaluated in a paper entitled, "Closed Reduction of Anterior Subcoracoid Shoulder Dislocation", Orthopedic Review, Volume XV, No. 5, May 1986. A modified Kocher maneuver has been reported by Snell et al in Orthopedics, November 1983, Volume 6, No. 11 at page 1439. Another technique is reported by Waldion in Orthopedic Review, Volume XI, No. 4, April 1982 at page 105.
The Hippocratic technique requires an assistant, is brutal to already contused shoulder tissues, is uncomfortable to the patient and frequently fails in muscular individuals. The Kocher leverage technique may injure the capsule and axillary structures and uniformly fails in obese individuals. The Stimson technique requires shifting an already uncomfortable patient to the prone position, elevating the patient sufficiently to allow application of weights to the forearm and repositioning the patient for x-ray.
The above methods are fairly crude and do not give the physician a great deal of control over the direction of the pressures being applied to relocate the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4 610,244 shows a brace for restraining a shoulder including a sling-like member which is adapted to be secured or around the waist of the person having the injured shoulder and includes a pair of straps attached to both the forearm and the upper arm using suitable closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4 572,172 is directed to a cast system including a 90 degree shaped cast member having a sling attached thereto. The sling goes around the head and neck of the injured person rather than a physician attempting to put pressure on the injured area. United States Pat. No. 4,232,664 shows another similar arm sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,389 is directed to an elbow locking device including an upper and lower arm shell connected through a bendable slide which, when secure, holds the elbow in place.
None of the above patents are directed to enabling a physician to use his body weight to relocate a dislocated shoulder nor do they suggest the same.